powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Akyanba
is one of the Vice-Shogun of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. She is also the one responsible for manipulating and brainwashing Naga Ray into Hebitsukai Metal. She is the second female villain to be introduced in the series after Madakko. Character History She was first seen alongside her fellow Vice Shoguns Kukuruger and Tecchu assembling under Don Armage's orders and ordered them to eliminate Tsurugi Ohtori. After the death of Tecchu at the hands of the Kyurangers, Don Armage finally summoned both Kukulger and Acanba herself to deal with the Kyurangers, which she noted will be fun messing with them. She then observed Naga Ray, the Hebitsukai Silver of the Kyuurangers who was feeling down due to his lack of emotions. She decided to use this scheme against the Kyuurangers. Invading the Kyurangers' barbecue ground flailed with a pair of Tsuyoindaver, she quickly dispatched Shishi Red, Chameleon Green, Houou Soldier (who noted she looked different and stronger than when she was in Tsurugi's period), Kajiki Yellow, and Hebitsukai Silver before revealing to him that she knew the reason why the people of Hebitsukai System abandon their emotions. She then offered him to released his emotions, which Naga thought before finally agreeing, though it also brainwashed him into her personal warrior Hebitsukai Metal. Unknown to the team of Stinger, Champ, Raptor 283, Shou Ronpo, Spada, and Tsurugi when they were enjoying their barbecue before she comes, it is revealed by Dave Red, that he and his team of Indavers, were sent by Akyanba to sabotage their journey into the past to find out the secret of Don Armage. She was then seen accompanying Naga's onslaught on the city, before revealing that the only way to restore Naga is to hurt him so much, only to reveal that she's lying. Her past self was then seen, where she was seen lacking her future self's shorter skirt and her weapon was shorter, confirming Tsurugi's words about her looking different. She was finally defeated by the team of Shishi Red and Orion. However, she was resurrected as a giant by Don Armage alongside Kukuruga and Tecchu, before she was defeated again by KyurenOh 01*02*05*08*09 and Gigant Houou. But, when the team returned to the future, she was still alive again alongside Kukuruga. Death Revealed to be the guise of the manager of idol Hoshi Minato, who's revealed to been possessed by Don Armage this whole time, she was later commanded by Don Armage to destroy the Kyurangers and regards her as useless. She was finally killed by the team of the good-powered Hebitsukai Metal, Washi Pink, Chameleon Green, Kajiki Yellow, and Tenbin Gold. Recreation Akyanba was evidently rebuilt by Jark Matter's scientist, as her body stood alongside Tecchu in his laboratory as Kukuruga was revived. Akyachuuga Akyanba was ultimately recreated by Doctor Anton as , a fusion of herself and fellow Vice Shoguns Tecchu and Kukuruga. They were sent to the Minami Juuji System to defend planet Southern Cross's core against the Kyurangers but were finally destroyed by KyurenOh (01-02-03-05-11), RyuTeiOh (07-09-10), and Gigant Houou using Battle Orion Ship as a cannon. Personality While she initially appeared as a bubbly, girlish woman who giggles a lot, she is actually quite powerful, able to defeat the team of Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver (who she later manipulate into joining forces with her and brainwashed), Houou Soldier (who had apparently met her 300 years ago), Kajiki Yellow, and Chameleon Green in her first fight with them. She also appears to be quite cunning, manipulative, and intelligent as well, able to manipulate Naga into joining forces with her and brainwashing him by promising to release his emotions, as she knew why the Hebitsukai people discarded their emotions and able to trick the Kyurangers into believing that a powerful pain will restore Naga back to normal. Powers and Abilities *'Enlarge Inro Shoulder Pad:' Her shoulder pad is the Enlarge Inro, which can enlarge and shrink herself at will. *'Emotion Manipulation:' With her staff, she can control her victims' emotions, as displayed with a bunch of humans that she forced to be sad, happy, and angry. She does this to Naga as well, but it also brainwashed him in the process. *'Indaver Mind Influence:' She can influence people to be sad, happy, angry as noted above by sending Indavers into their minds. Arsenal * Initially a small baton that bears the design of a seahorse that can be used for melee combat as well as shooting energy blasts from the speaker. In the present, it was upgraded into with it now being a staff that retains the same function as the Break Mic, but has a spinning blade below that can be used like a boomerang. Profile * Height: 181 cm (Giant form: 41.6 m) **As Akyachuuga: 112 m * Weight: 163 kg (Giant form: 374.9 t) **As Akyachuuga: 1008 t * Title: Vice Shogun. * Born: Kyoryūdo of * Classification: Vocal Alien. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Akyanba is voiced by who previously played Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Her suit actor is , who also portrayed both Eriedrone and Daikaan Mothma in episode 10 (and was coincidentally also the suit actor for Yellow Buster during Go-Busters) Notes *She is the second pink-colored villainess to be voiced by a Sentai Yellow actress after Sakura, who was portrayed and voiced by Keiko Hayase, who played Remi Hoshikawa/Five Yellow. Coincidentally, Yoko also sang Remi's song that she taught in Fiveman's first episode. *Her design might be based on and . **Incidentally, "Acámbaro" may also be where her name was derived from. *Her facial design lacking eyes is similar to both Naria from the previous season and Dayu Usukawa from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, other female villains portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka. *Her chest bearing cones and a double-horned headdress is similar to Witch Bandora. *She is the first villain to successfully brainwash a Silver Ranger after Brajira of the Messiah. *At one point, when she introduces herself, she does a pose similar to GokaiYellow's roll call pose. Coincidentally, Mao Ichimichi, the portrayer of Luka Millfy was playing against Arisa Komiya's role as the voice of Raptor 283. Also, GokaiYellow and Yellow Buster shared the same suit actor. *She has a human form like Joyful Knight Candelilla, however, she was portrayed by another actress instead of by Arisa Komiya herself. *The pattern of dots on her head and waist form the constellation Cassiopeia. Appearances **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger'' }} References Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Vice Shogun Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains